The Fallout Jedi
by TheReapa
Summary: Syrak's home in the Jedi Temple on Tython gets attacked. While most of the trainees on Tython go into great underground vaults, Syrak is taken to Ossus. There he is trained by Master S'dotio as "The Fallout Jedi." He trains and trains until he is ready to retake the Galactic Republic and save the Galaxy.
1. Leaving Home

War. War never changes. It's been like this throughout all of history. People spill blood for what they believe in. They kill, butcher, maime. It's all the same. War will go on. It will end. It will begin again. That's what everyone thought, when the bombs hit.

Syrak, a young and powerful Jedi in training, was walking back to his quarters in the main temple on Tython after his meeting with Jedi Master S'dotio. The Jedi had always worked to make sure that all force-sensitives were trained properly, but only a select few ever got lessons directly from Master S'dotio. Syrak was one of those.

Master S'dotio was one of the strongest, wisest surviving members of the Jedi order. He was trusted and people looked up to him. He had defeated the empire in large battles more than once and he was an expert at battle meditation.

Syrak found him quite irritating. He was always giving lessons in riddles like his most recent lesson.

"A bird doesn't learn how to fly, until he takes a leap of faith," he said.

Syrak figured that after he had been training with Master S'dotio for a while, he would begin to understand what he meant. That, however, never really happened.

Syrak arrived back at his quarters to find a note recorded for him on his personal holocomm.

"Syrak," it said. "There's no time to explain, but you need to meet me at the Ancient Forge. I know you'll have questions but just leave. I'll explain when you get here. Master S'dotio out."

"What?" thought Syrak. "This doesn't make any sense."

Regardless of his confusion, he packed a bag with his training saber, a set of fresh robes, and as many ration bars as he could find around his room. Then, he left for the Forge.

The Forge, was where all Jedi made their first lightsaber. It was a sacred place. It was guarded by the Jurgoran, a green and yellow skinned creature that lived under the bridge that led to the Forge. It was known as the Forge Guardian by the Jedi that inhabited Tython.

Syrak arrived at the Forge in just under 3 hours. He had to fight through a few Guids, and a Flesh Raider, but other than that his trip was smooth. He arrived to see a Skyspirit-class Courier ship sitting in from of the forge. The name Sun's Destiny was written in white on the side. Master S'dotio was working on something on the side of the ship.

"Syrak! There you are. C'mon we don't have much time," he said.

"Um, Master? Exactly what is there not much time for?" Syrak questioned.

"We have to get off this planet. The empire has created a weapon that wil irradiate the atmosphere of a world and they're targeting Tython first. The Order has known for a long time that this would happen but they didn't know when. They created giant underground shelters called vaults so that the order can survive. I know its a lot to take in but we need to move. Follow me." And with that he began sprinting up the steps to the Forge.

Syrak didn't need to be told twice and sprinted after his master.

When he reached the top, Syrak saw a larger instrument than he knew existed. It was a table with different spheres that were used for meditating when making a lightsaber.

"Here, take these pieces and meditate there." He pointed to the Forge as he handed him the pieces.

Syrak took the pieces and began meditating at the Forge. As he meditated, the pieces he set down began levitating and fitting together. Before long, the pieces had become a lightsaber. The final piece was a lightsaber crystal.

Syrak got up and picked up the lightsaber. It was light in his hand but felt firm.

"Turn it on," said his master.

He did, and when the blade burst out, Syrak could see that the color of his lightsaber, was a beautiful black and purple blade.

Master S'dotio was as surprised as he was.

"I've never seen a blade that color," he commented. "It's really beautiful, though."

"Thank you, master," said Syrak.

Master S'dotio was still awestruck when Syrak reminded him of the task at hand.

"Shouldn't we get going, master? According to your message, we don't have much time."

"Yes, yes, we should. Let's get going."

They boarded the Sun's Destiny and began flight prep.

"Where are we going, master? If what you said is true, not many planets will be safe," inquired Syrak.

"You're correct that there's not many safe planets. There is one planet I know of though, that we should be safe at. Ossus. That's where we will finish your training, and that's where we will live until we are ready to fight back."

Syrak nodded and understood that his old life was over, he was going to have to rain until he was ready to fight back.

After another 8 minutes of flight prep, they were off to Ossus. Syrak looked out the cockpit window to see his home world disappear into the distance.


	2. Arriving on Ossus

Now that Syrak and Master S'dotio had left the planet, they were free to sit back for a little while. Syrak took this time to admire his blade some more.

"Master, how could I have a lightsaber blade that no Jedi has ever had before? What does it mean?" he asked.

"Well," S'dotio started. "I wish I knew. It's definitely a rare blade. Like I said, I've never seen anything like it. I suppose, since we don't know what it can do, we should try it out. Come on over to this training dummy." He gestured for Syrak to follow him over to a dummy fitted with Madalorian iron so a lightsaber wouldn't be able to destroy it.

"Go ahead and take a swing. Let's see what this thing can do."

Syrak did as he was told and swung with quick sharp strikes like he had been taught. He swung with extraordinary strength and accuracy that S'dotio couldn't help but admire. Each strike blackened the spot he hit with a short-lasting flame.

After about a minute of fighting, S'dotio stopped him and told him what he had noticed.

"From what I saw, it looks like you have a flame lightsaber. That's the generic term, but it'll do for how I'm explaining it. Now, a flame lightsaber burns an enemy when it touches them. It's like a tatooine sun touching a Jawa's skin. This is a very rare saber padawan, you must learn to use it for what it does, not what you want it to do."

"I understand master. You will teach me won't you?" asked Syrak as though S'dotio may not be his teacher.

"Of course I'll teach you. We will do more when we get to Ossus though, Syrak. Can't have you putting holes in our only form of transport, now can we?" he asked with a smirk.

Syrak stayed in his room on the ship most of the time during their trip to Ossus, only leaving for ration cubes and water. He meditated for long periods of time hoping to understand why Master S'dotio had chosen him as his apprentice.

Finally, after weeks of traveling in light speed, they reached Ossus. From above, it looked mainly mountainous. Syrak could see the native creatures roaming the ground. He was amazed that any world could stay this beautiful when just a few weeks away, people were dying or hiding for their lives in giant vaults.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" S'dotio asked upon entering Syrak's room. "Wasn't always this way. Just 4,000 years ago it was irradiated and on the brink of dying altogether. Somehow, though, it held on, and this is what we got."

"It is beautiful. Master, why did you choose me?" he said disregarding S'dotio's story.

"Well, now that's a tough question. I chose you because you're a genius. I chose you because you have great potential in the force. I chose you because the force guided my actions. But, I think the real reason I chose you was, you remind me of me. I feel like you're my son. I felt like I couldn't leave someone I felt was so unique from all the other students. I know it's not the Jedi way to love someone but its a good feeling and I think the Jedi are wrong about that at least.

"But master, how can you doubt the Jedi when they've been protecting the galaxy for so long?"

"I don't doubt them, I just feel that some of the things they teach may be misguided."

"Thank you," Syrak said, giving his master a look of pure admiration. And with that look, S'dotio knew he had chosen the perfect apprentice.

After about an 20 minutes of circling above the planet to find a safe landing spot, they finally found a small cave on the outskirts of a forest.

Syrak looked out of the cockpit and saw, for the first time, how tall the trees were. They were the tallest trees that he had ever seen. They were easily 200 meters tall. Little spots of light came through the trees, but other than that it was quite dark.

"We must be careful, Padawan. This planet has never been inhabited by intelligent beings. Before we go," he handed Syrak a wrist worn object that was mostly grey with a blue screen on it. "Take this Pipboy. It was created by the Jedi Council when they conceived the idea of the vaults. It has an automatically updated map. It will mark any inventory items you pick up and count it for you. It can even tell you when there are enemies nearby. Why don't you try it out."

Syrak took the "Pipboy" and clicked it on around his wrist. As soon as he put it on it beeped. He looked at it and saw that it had updated his carry weight, and the items he was carrying. The padawan flipped through the different settings. The weapons page showed him his lightsaber, the armor page showed him the robes he was wearing, and the aid page showed him a ration bar. He went to the next section and saw a map. There was a little square with the word cave under it and a little icon showing where S'dotio was.

"Thank you master this is amazin!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, it really is a piece of Jedi work isn't it? And it's made of Mandalorian iron so it won't be broken by a lightsaber blade. Now let's get to making up camp."

They made a decent fire near the entrance if the cave and that's where Syrak fell asleep thinking about how he was going to save the world.


End file.
